Brief Tales
by Ohjazzy
Summary: A collection of DBZ-based drabbles/short stories focusing primarily on Bulma and Vegeta, their relationship, kids and lives. Rated M because some chapters will contain adult content.
1. The Mission

**A/N: So, I decided to create a new story for my random drabbles/one-shot stories that I don't think are worth posting on their own, since they're so short. Each chapter will be it's own mini story. They will vary from fluff, to smut, to angst, to crack and anything in between. Also, please forgive the cringe-worthy title hahaa... Anywho, here's the first installment! :P**

* * *

The woman stalked her prey through the halls, moving with the silent grace of a gentle breeze. Keeping herself well-hidden, she watched his every move, calculating, and patiently biding her time. There was no room for error.

The man had foolishly dropped his defenses, left himself unguarded and unsuspecting. He had yet to notice her presence following him like a shadow. He was being careless, and it would be his downfall. Finally, he would be defeated at her hands.

It all happened in a matter of seconds. He paused in his movements and an eerie silence settled around them, so quiet that she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. The tension threatened to suffocate her if she didn't act quickly. Knowing this was the moment, she launched herself into the air, poised to strike.

Her target moved with a speed she couldn't comprehend as he turned around and easily grabbed her wrist, halting her attack in mid-air.

Her breath caught in her throat as he stared her down, the endless darkness of his eyes swallowing up any remnants of her courage. His lips twisted into a wicked smirk and she knew it was over. She had failed her mission.

"You almost had me that time," Vegeta noted with humour, tugging out the earbuds he had been wearing with his other hand. "If you didn't stomp around like an elephant, you might have actually had a chance."

Bulma scoffed, looking offended, but before she had a chance to reply, he spun her around and gave her ass a firm smack.

"I win," He said simply as he released her.

"Goddamn it, Vegeta!" Bulma complained, rubbing her stinging bottom, much to his amusement.

Bulma glared at him as he put the earbuds back in place and gave her another self-satisfied smirk before turning and continuing his trek to the gravity room.

She didn't understand. She had been completely silent, one with the shadows! If it had been anyone else, she would have succeeded. Damn her husband and his superhuman senses. Mostly, damn him and those tight, spandex shorts he wore. _One day, _Bulma vowed, staring at her prize as he walked off. Yes, one day, she would spank that perfect booty and it would be sweet, sweet victory.

* * *

**A/N: Well I guess the first one is crack :|**


	2. Never Have I Ever

**A/N: I don't even know where this came from, but it amuses me.**

* * *

Vegeta clenched his teeth together as he wondered for the tenth time that night just what he had gotten himself into. Bulma's parents had taken their son on a trip for the weekend and his mate had decided to invite their "couple friends" over for drinks, wanting a reason to socialize and open up a bottle of very fancy, expensive vodka. Once the glasses were poured, Krillin suggested they play a game called "Never Have I Ever." The Saiyan prince had never heard of it before, but at Bulma's insistence, he grudgingly agreed to play along with the rest of them, mostly out of simple curiosity.

He soon realized that the questions were mainly sexual and had quickly begun to regret joining in. A half-hour in, the Son couple had only taken one drink each, Krillin was up by a few more and evenly matched with Eighteen. Smug at first, but gradually becoming more and more embarrassed with each turn, the Briefs couple were easily in the lead.

"Never have I ever done it in a car," Eighteen said flatly, showing no signs of being intoxicated.

"Does a hoverjet count?" Bulma asked, sneaking a glance at her husband who pointedly looked away. Her jet could conveniently drive itself if need be, and they did that pretty regularly.

Eighteen shrugged and then nodded, and both Vegeta and Bulma took a drink.

"Never have I ever had someone catch me in the middle of… the act," Krillin chuckled, his cheeks becoming slightly rosy. With his small stature, his alcohol tolerance was pretty low compared to his wife's.

No one made a move to drink, until Bulma lifted her glass at her husband expectantly, waiting for him to pick up his own. Vegeta grumbled and took a swig. Unfortunately, that had happened far too many times. Several times by his nosy mother-in-law, twice by their curious son, and (worst of all) once by the idiot Kakarot.

Goku seemed to remember this as Vegeta shot him a glare and the taller man blushed, looking away while scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. He definitely didn't use instant transmission into the compound anymore, but to be fair, how could he have anticipated those kinds of things going on in a laundry room, on top of the dryer no less?

"Never have I ever…" Chichi paused, tapping her lip thoughtfully. She needed to think of something really crazy to finally break the Briefs couple's streak.

"Never have I ever done it in a public place," She finished, smiling to herself. Surely the two weren't immoral enough to-

Bulma and Vegeta raised their glasses in salute to one another before taking another drink. That was their regular Thursday date night.

"What? Really?!" The dark-haired woman asked, while Krillin and Goku sent stunned looks in Vegeta's direction. Even Eighteen cocked an eyebrow. The prince simply crossed his arms and glared back, wanting the game to be over already.

"Okay, okay, I have a good one!" Goku began, and everyone resisted the urge to roll their eyes, as all of his questions that evening had been rather innocent, not that they expected any different.

"Never have I ever," He paused for dramatic effect, "… made a sex tape."

Chichi turned to her husband with surprise, impressed that he could come up with that one and absolutely sure that it would finally stump the other couple. After all, only desperate celebrities made those things, right?

Vegeta made a sound in the back of his throat as he looked away, avoiding everyone's eyes while Bulma tentatively reached for the bottle to pour them each another drink.

"Oh, Kami! Really, you two!" Chichi exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.

Goku just laughed nervously and mumbled an "Oh…"

Krillin and Eighteen shared an unreadable gaze before the bald man looked seriously at Bulma, asking, "What do you even do with that? Like, do you guys watch it regularly?"

Vegeta turned another glare on the short man and Krillin jolted upright in his seat, chuckling nervously with his hands up in surrender.

"Forget I asked."

"Well, I don't see a point in continuing this game," Chichi said, swirling the clear liquid in her mostly-full glass. "These two _deviants _will be on the floor soon if they drink any more!"

"Oh, well, I'm sorry that I'm not a _prude_!" Bulma answered, anger causing her cheeks to flush an even deeper red.

Chichi was taken aback but before she could say anything else and an all-out cat fight ensued, the blue-haired woman stood up and turned to her husband, hands planted firmly on her hips.

"My turn! Vegeta, never have I ever had sex on that new couch I just bought!"

She pointed to the sleek leather couch Goku and Chichi were sitting on and Vegeta set his glass down on the coffee table, eager to end his torture and clear everyone out of the house as quickly as possible.

"Then let's fix that, shall we?"

Chichi make a sound of disgust, Eighteen rolled her eyes, and Goku and Krillin just laughed awkwardly. After making their opinions clear, everyone took the hint and stood up, hastily saying their good-byes and leaving the Briefs to their "devious" activities.


	3. Caught In The Act

**A/N: This goes along with part of the last chapter. I really just felt like writing random smut and also putting Goku in a really awkward situation. But yes, this is SMUT. Don't read it if you're not into that stuff :P**

* * *

Bulma reached into the washing machine to grab a pile of damp clothing, grumbling to herself as she carelessly tossed it all into the dryer, not bothering to check and sort out which items might need to be air-dried. Domestic responsibilities like laundry were not her forte, but since becoming a mother, she had decided it was time to learn. As she changed the settings and turned it on, she began thinking about designing a new washer/dryer combo machine that would make doing laundry easier. She had already created a bot solely for the purpose of folding, which was something she really just could not bring herself to do, no matter how "motherly" she wanted to be.

While stuck in her thoughts someone had come up behind her, wrapping their arms around her waist, causing her to gasp and jump slightly in surprise. Vegeta was forever sneaking up on her and no matter how long they'd been "together", she still couldn't get used to it. Before she had a chance to ream him out, though, he pressed the hard front of his body against her back and brushed her hair away from her shoulder, placing tantalizing kisses along the newly exposed flesh. Any irritation she felt was released as she melted against him.

No explanation was needed as to where this sudden affection was coming from. It was simply how the man worked, always more action than words, and Bulma found that she rather enjoyed the random, unpredictable romps throughout the day.

Vegeta's hands crept under her shirt to cup her breasts, gently messaging the sensitive mounds and teasing their peaks between his thumb and forefinger. Bulma moaned and arched against him, tilting her head to the side to give him better access to her neck, which he lavished with more kisses, incorporating his tongue and teeth. She reached up behind her to run her fingers through his hair as one of his hands made its way down her abdomen, popping open the button on her jeans before slipping inside. His fingers grazed over her underwear, caressing her center through the soft fabric until they were soaked through with her wetness.

Bulma turned her face towards him and pulled him into a heated kiss, panting against his lips as he continued working her body into a frenzy. Desperately wanting to move things along, she ground her ass against his hardened member and he answered with a thrust of his hips. In the next instant, she was seated on the dryer, with her jeans on the floor and panties dangling from one ankle. Her shirt was lifted over her breasts and Vegeta ravished them with his mouth as he freed himself from his own pants. He quickly positioned himself between her legs, which she instinctively wrapped around his waist, cupping his face in her hands and pressing their lips together just as he entered her. They groaned with satisfaction into each other's mouths and his hands roughly gripped her hips as he began pounding into her.

Bulma's entire body tingled from the vibrations of the dryer beneath her, though they were mostly concentrated in her lower half and only served to intensify the pleasure from Vegeta's relentless thrusts. It didn't take long before their heated skin broke out in a sweat as they clung to each other, both growing closer to their peak with every movement. His teeth scraped across her collarbone and her nails dug into his back as their bodies swiftly reached their limits. Bulma threw her head back, face contorted into a silent gasp as she came, grabbing fistfuls of the Saiyans hair and crying out as her muscles tightened around him, milking him of his own release. Vegeta's hips jerked sporadically as he muffled his own satisfied groans against her neck before they slumped together and caught their breath.

Bulma cradled his head against her chest and was the first to notice the other presence in the room as she finally opened her eyes again. When she jerked in shock, Vegeta looked up into her horrified face before turning to see what or who she was staring at that he had not sensed.

Goku stood several feet away, looking just as mortified with two fingers hovering across his forehead, signalling that had used instant transmission to get there. Without a single word passing between them, Goku disappeared again, leaving the stunned couple to stare wide-eyed at the spot where he had stood only a split-second before.

* * *

Chichi frowned when her husband reappeared in their kitchen so quickly after having left only a moment ago. There was no way he could have found Bulma that fast to ask her if she could repair the cleaning bot she had recently given them. Said bot was still in Goku's hand and he looked shaken up, his face pale as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Goku, where did you go? I told you to see if Bulma would fix that thing!" Chichi scolded, looking at him expectantly with her hands on her hips.

The Saiyan blinked, his expression of shock turning to one of terror as he turned to his wife and suddenly began pleading, "Please, don't make me go back! Oh, man, Vegeta's gonna kill me. Why would they do that in there?! No, I can't go back! I gotta hide before he finds me! You take it!"

Chichi stared at her husband with wide-eyes, rendered speechless by this display as he thrust the bot into her hands and then promptly flew out the door so quickly that several papers were blown off the table. Chichi looked out the window after him, but he was already out of sight, leaving her to wonder what on Earth could have happened to frighten her usually fearless husband in such a way.


	4. Actions Speak Louder

**A/N: I don't do fluff. Seriously, I don't even know what this is. Where did this come from, what happened, where am I**

* * *

In all their years together, Vegeta had never once said "I love you." Bulma made sure to tell him daily, but the Saiyan would simply shake his head, grunt and brush it off. Most women would be deeply wounded if their partners were so emotionally distant, but Bulma's husband was _not, _by any means, an average man. She was smart enough to understand that the Saiyan had never even heard the word "love" before meeting her, so while he _could_ utter the words if she demanded it, the meaning behind them would be lost and empty. Needless to say, she never held it against him, because little did he know that his actions said what a thousand "I love you's" couldn't.

She first noticed his growing affection several months after he began living at Capsule Corp. One evening, she had come up from her lab in search of food, since she'd been cooped up all day fixing his damn bots and hadn't taken a break to eat. A delicious smell wafted through the air, telling her that her mother had ordered pizza and Bulma's mouth watered at the thought of having a slice. Unfortunately, when she got to the kitchen, she found the prince at the table with several empty boxes piled up beside him as he quickly polished off the last one.

Bulma's faced dropped as she looked desperately down at the two remaining slices. Her stomach growled loudly, causing Vegeta to look up and glare at her for a moment, and with gloomy eyes she waited for him to inhale the last pieces and then laugh in her face. But instead, much to her surprise, the box slid across the table in her direction and he was gone from the room before she could even say "thanks."

The only time from then on that she was unsure of his feelings, was after she became pregnant. That time period would always be a tender spot for her, as Vegeta had become more distant than he had ever been, to the point of being cruel and ignoring her. He had struggled with the idea of having a child, which compounded on the already present struggles to become stronger and make his ascension. He had made his priorities clear and all Bulma could do was give him his space and hope he would have a change of heart. And thankfully, he did.

Shortly after he had returned to her with the intention of being a father to their son and they had managed to work out their differences, there was an accident in the lab which left Bulma severely bruised, bloody and concussed, but thankfully with no long-term damage. She had been unconscious for nearly a day and a half before she finally came to. Her mother held her hands and gushed about how happy she was that Bulma was okay and went on to tell her that Vegeta had been a very good "boyfriend" for watching over her, and "hadn't slept or left the room once, not even for a bite to eat!" Bulma blinked in amazement, looking over at the Saiyan who was standing in the corner of the room, blushing deeply and frowning out the window as he pointedly averted her gaze.

That had been quite a grand gesture of his feelings for her, but there were other, smaller things that would go unnoticed by most people, but to her they meant everything. Like how the prince would "entertain" Trunks and keep him out of their bedroom when she was sick and in desperate need of rest. Or the way he would take long enough breaks from his training to sit with her and watch a movie, usually not even needing to be bribed with popcorn. As the years passed, he even began kissing her randomly, without the intention of it turning into something more. As long as there were no witnesses, of course.

Things had taken a turn for the worse again when he allowed himself to be taken under Babidi's control, desperate to rid himself of any compassion, for the sole purpose of fighting Goku. It was a relapse of the worst kind and losing him like that had broken her heart. But, in the end, he had come back to her as a better man, and for the first time ever, without any expectations of being forgiven, Vegeta had swallowed his pride and apologized.

At the end of the day, Bulma's husband would never be the type who planned extravagant dates, bought her gifts, or even remembered their anniversary, but if she was observant enough, there were plenty of signs to show that he cared deeply for her. From sneaking kisses when no one was looking, to fighting a god of destruction while knowing he had no chance of winning, just for the sake of her honor, Vegeta may never say "I love you", but Bulma had no doubts. 

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I just want to say that everyone's reviews are making me super happy. Thank you guys so much for taking time to read this random stuff I write and then telling me that you like it! :D**


	5. Special Training

**A/N: Been having some trouble writing lately so I just typed this thing up and... well, hopefully it's not awful :P**

* * *

It had been a long week away from her family and Bulma was thrilled to be coming home from her boring business trip. Taking over the company for her father was draining work but having her son and husband greet her in the entrance-way instantly gave her a boost that she had desperately needed. Dropping her purse to the floor, she opened her arms and Trunks all but flew into them, giving her a tight hug while Vegeta leaned against the wall and simply watched as she asked the boy about school and how his training with his father was going.

"It's going really great! Dad taught me how to do his Big Bang attack! Wanna see?!"

The lavender-haired boy dropped into a low stance and began powering up, holding one hand out and Bulma's eyes widened as a ball of energy began to grow in his palm. He was cut short when Vegeta grabbed him by the back of his shirt, lifting him up to eye-level and giving him a rough shake.

"Not in the house!" He growled and Trunks looked sheepish as he mumbled, "Oh yeah, sorry…"

Bulma smiled, praising him for his hard work and assuring him that she would see it later sometime and he nodded, looking happy once more. Vegeta then dropped him and said, "Go to the gravity room and keep practicing."

The boy glanced up at his dad, nodded and took off down the hall in a blur of movement, with Vegeta shouting after him, "And keep your energy level down! I don't want another incident like you had on Thursday!"

The Saiyan shook his head and crossed his arms, staring after his son before shifting his gaze over to his wife to find her grinning at him. Narrowing his eyes, he grumbled, "What are you smiling about?"

Bulma gave a slight one-shoulder shrug before taking a step closer and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love it when you act all parental. You're a good daddy."

Against his will, the Saiyan's cheeks flushed red as he scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I was merely stopping him from destroying the house and possibly maiming his mother."

Bulma chuckled softly, "See? Good daddy."

Pressing her lips to his for the first time in what felt like ages, the heiress sighed happily as her husband unfurled his arms and wrapped them around her waist instead, pulling her up against him. Her hands made their way into his hair, nails gently scraping against his scalp and Vegeta gave a low growl, slipping his tongue past her lips and deepening the kiss. Bulma let out a squeal as he suddenly gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her off the floor before pinning her to the wall, against the door of the coat closet. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Bulma pulled away slightly, her teeth dragging along his lower lip as she went, and opened her eyes to look at him as she whispered, "I missed you."

Vegeta gave a low grunt in acknowledgement, grinding his pelvis against hers to let her know, with his body, just how much he had missed her as well. Bulma moaned in response, arching her back and letting her head fall back against the door. With a glance at her exposed neck, her husband's mouth descended on the creamy skin, tasting his way up the column of her throat. Biting her lip to stifle any further sounds of pleasure, Bulma reached out beside her to find the handle of the door, giving it a twist and a moment later they fell into the closet together, Vegeta making sure to kick the door closed behind them.

* * *

Trunks stood in the hall, simply staring up at the closet door with a confused frown. He had come to find his father and ask him to train with him some more, since training alone got boring pretty quick, but his dad's ki signature was coming from the coat closet. There were a few loud thumps and he heard his mom giggling about something, before both parents finally stumbled out of the closet, looking a little sweaty and haggard, as if they had just worked out.

"Trunks!" Bulma exclaimed, stopping short when she saw her son standing just a few feet away, and quickly adjusted the straps of her dress.

"What were you guys doing in the closet?" The boy asked, looking between them with a genuinely confused expression.

"I, uh, we… training. Special mommy daddy training," His mother sputtered, while his father pinched the bridged of his nose, looking irritated.

"Oh…" Trunks continued to look between the two of them. "You guys could have used the gravity room, you know. You didn't need to do it in the closet just 'cause I was in there."

Bulma just laughed nervously, glancing over to Vegeta for help, but he just stood by silently in his typical arms-crossed stance, his face unusually pale. With a shrug, Trunks decided that since his dad always critiqued him when they trained, he would do the same for them, to help them do better next time.

"Well, whatever you guys were doing, it was pretty weird. I mean, dad, you always tell me to control my ki but yours was just _all over the place_! And mom, I couldn't even really sense you at all because you're so weak, except near the end where it shot up for a little bit. You should work on that, I bet you could get stronger. 'Specially if dad's training you!"

He patted his mother's arm in a comforting gesture so she wouldn't take his words too harshly and then turned around and headed back to the gravity room without noticing the horrified expressions etched on both his parent's faces.


	6. The Scariest Of All

**A/N: This one's PG. Just cutesy father-daughter time.**

* * *

Vegeta stared down at the tiny Human-Saiyan hybrid, narrowing his eyes menacingly as he watched her pop another sliced grape into her mouth. She continued wiggling in her highchair and munching away happily, completely oblivious to her father's scowling face. Finally, she looked up, her big blue eyes meeting his dark ones and he furrowed his brows deeper, a growl rumbling low in his chest.

The blue-haired baby simply blinked up at him and then smiled brightly, the gummy grin taunting him, causing his upper lip to twitch as he bared his teeth in a vicious snarl. Bra only laughed harder, slapping her hands excitedly against the table attached to her chair. Vegeta leaned in close, until his face was a mere foot away from hers and growled again, louder than before.

The baby's smile fell, her eyes widening in surprise for a moment, before she squealed in delight, picking up a grape in a chubby fist and chucking it at her father's face. The piece of fruit smacked him in the nose before falling to the floor and Vegeta pursed his lips in annoyance, letting the frown drop from his face and sighing as he flopped down into a chair beside his daughter.

"Have I gotten soft? Am I not scary anymore?" He questioned aloud to himself, knowing that the blue-haired baby couldn't answer.

Bra smiled at him again and reached out her hand to the prince, who held out his own to her and she dropped a grape into his palm. Vegeta glanced between the grape and the girl before popping the fruit in his mouth, while muttering, "There was a time when I could make people cower in fear with just a look. Now, I can't even frighten a baby."

The girl blinked at her father again before turning back to her snack and Vegeta propped an elbow on the table, resting his head in his hand as he watched her eat. A moment later, footsteps echoed in the hall and the prince cocked his head up as a small figure made it's way into the kitchen, stopping short when they saw the Saiyan sitting at the table.

"Oh, Vegeta! I, uh, I'm looking for Bulma. She said she'd fix my TV and I… W-why are you looking at me like that?"

Krillin instinctively took a step back, eyeing the prince warily. Vegeta shot him his most evil glare and the small human raised his hands in surrender, unsure of what exactly he was surrendering_ for_, but doing so anyway.

"Can… Can you… I just wanted-" The small man dared to speak again, fumbling over his words nervously.

Vegeta slowly leaned forward and then stomped his foot against the floor loudly, causing the shorter man to give a rather _un_manly shriek before practically flying from the room. The Saiyan smirked and sat back in his chair as Bra giggled in amusement, clapping her hands as if to applaud her father.

"I suppose I haven't lost it entirely," He noted, sharing a grin with his daughter. "No one is scarier than your father, hm?"

Bra smiled and babbled in response, "Dada!"

Several more moments of comfortable silence passed before he caught the sound of high-heels clicking down the hallway that Krillin had just disappeared into, and an angry female voice shouted, "VEGETAAA!"

The smirk fell from the prince's face as he spared a glance at Bra, who was looking up at him with wide-eyes, her little mouth in the shape of an "o" and her chubby hands pressed to her cheeks. Her expression said it all and Vegeta nodded in agreement as he stood and backed up toward the door that led outside.

"Except maybe your mother..."


	7. Facepalm

**A/N: Oh, man. This is so bad. Not necessarily the quality of the writing, but the idea is so bad. Inspired by a stupid damn picture floating around Tumblr… well, if you've seen it, you'll get it. It's different than my usual little stories. It's not cutesy or anything… But if you have any respect for Yamcha, or the Yambul pairing, I wouldn't recommend reading it! Ahahaha x.x**

* * *

With one final suck, Vegeta's abdomen tensed and his hips lifted off the couch, forcing his length to the back of Bulma's throat as he reached his climax. Bulma held still, swallowing every drop of the warm, sticky substance before pulling off with a quiet 'pop' and sitting back on her legs, gently wiping her hand across her mouth to remove any residue. She looked up at the Saiyan who was still seated on the couch, giving him an impish smile as he tucked himself back into his pants.

"My turn," She hummed as she stood from her place between his legs.

Vegeta sat forward, reaching for her hips when he paused, tilting his head to the side as he sensed something she couldn't. He stood, meeting her confused expression with a grimace as he said, "That will have to wait until later. The weakling will be here any moment."

Bulma pouted, wrapping her arms around his neck in an unusually clingy gesture. She didn't want to deal with Yamcha, she wanted Vegeta to carry her upstairs and ravage her like he was so good at doing. Still, she knew she should take the opportunity to officially break up with the scar-faced warrior so she and Vegeta wouldn't have to be so secretive about their "relationship", or whatever it was, anymore.

"You better come by my room later and finish what we started!"

Vegeta's mouth twitched slightly with a hint of a smirk before he pulled away. Bulma's eyes followed him as he began leaving the room, when the front door suddenly swung open and Yamcha, her still-sort-of-boyfriend appeared. He instantly flashed his blue-haired girlfriend a smile and greeted her, "Hey, B!"

He then glanced at the Saiyan who stood several feet away, seemingly paused in the doorway leading to the hall.

"Vegeta," Yamcha greeted in a less-friendly tone.

The prince barely gave him a glance in reply and Yamcha rolled his eyes as he strode over to Bulma, leaning down to give her a kiss. Before she had a chance to react, his lips were on hers and the heiress gave a squeal of surprise, trying to push him away.

"What's the matter? I missed you!" Yamcha gave a confused sort of chuckle as he pulled away, wondering why she was acting so strange. Public displays of affection had never bothered her before.

"I forgot to brush my teeth this morning!" Bulma lied and gave a nervous laugh of her own, before meeting the Saiyan's eyes across the room, causing her cheeks to flush red.

Yamcha spared a glance at Vegeta as well. The Saiyan stood with his arms crossed, simply observing the two lovers, and the desert-bandit couldn't help but notice the smug smirk he was wearing. Bulma cleared her throat and said, "We'll talk more about the GR upgrades later, Vegeta."

The prince's smirk grew into a curiously amused grin before he turned and left the room. Yamcha glared after him before throwing an arm around his girlfriend and saying, "Man, that guy is such a creep!"

Bulma cringed internally, resisting the urge to facepalm.

* * *

**A/N: Did you cringe with Bulma? I think I did too. Bahaha... The next thing I write will be sweet and cute and will make up for this, I promise :P**


	8. Before The Battle

**A/N: In which Vegeta is an asshole… as usual :P and I promised fluff for my next little story but this is actually kind of angsty. Whoops.**

* * *

Bulma awoke early that morning. The sun was just peaking above the horizon and the baby monitor on her side table remained silent, meaning her son was still sleeping peacefully. She was unnerved by that fact. Every morning since he'd been born, she woke to the sound of him babbling or whining in his crib, but something else had woken her this time.

The heiress had no special abilities, no powers, psychic or otherwise, but her instincts were always reliable, and that particular morning she rolled out of bed with a gut feeling that something was coming. She had hardly slept the night before because it was, in fact, the day the androids were meant to show themselves and she'd tossed and turned with anxiety. But the feeling she'd woken up with was due to something else.

Pulling on a silk robe, Bulma stepped out onto her balcony, gently curling her fingers around the railing as she looked up into the sky, watching as it turned different shades of pink, orange and gold, and waiting for something to happen. There was a flutter in her chest when she heard him land softly behind her. The man's presence was always heavy and intense and she bit her lip as she turned to face him, trying to hide her excitement. She should have been angry more than anything, but simply seeing him again made her heart sigh with relief. He was okay, and he had come back.

She had barely just turned around and he already had her backed up and trapped against the railing with his arms on either side of her. Vegeta smirked as he leaned closer, watching the colouring rise in her cheeks.

Bulma blinked, trying to find something to say. It had been months since she'd seen him last and she hated that he still had the ability to make her brilliant mind stumble and her heart race. She should yell at him and demand an explanation for his absence, or for his sudden appearance, but with the way he was staring her down, she realized it was the last thing she wanted to do.

When she finally opened her mouth to speak, his lips were on hers before she was able to utter a single word. His hands slid around her waist, pulling her flush against him and her train of thought derailed entirely. Reacting on instinct, she tangled her fingers in his hair, returning the kiss with a soft whimper of need as everything else around them melted away. In reply, he gripped the underside of her thighs, lifting her and allowing her to wrap her legs around his hips before carrying her back into the room.

Their lovemaking wasn't slow or gentle, but passionate and frantic, the two of them needing to taste and touch as much of the other as possible in the short amount of time they had. Any anger or resentment between them was momentarily forgotten as they found blissful release in each other's arms, and when it was over, they were quiet.

The heiress had barely caught her breath when Vegeta left the bed and began redressing himself. Her heart sank as she realized he hadn't intended on staying. They hadn't even said a word to each other, aside from the sweet nothings she'd let out in the throes of passion. There had been no explanation or apology and, though Bulma knew better than to expect such things from the prince, the thought still made her anger come back with a vengeance.

"Don't you at least want to see your son before you disappear again?" She asked bitterly, clutching the sheets in her hands.

Vegeta adjusted his armour and spared her a glance over his shoulder, answering gruffly, "There's no time for that. I have more important things to worry about."

"So, why did you come back at all?" She asked quietly, her voice having lost its sharp edge as sadness began to seep in.

Part of her wished he would admit that he missed her, or needed her; anything to justify the fact that she had let him simply swoop in and have his way with her again. They had been apart so long that she had begun to doubt that he cared for her at all, but his sudden appearance the morning before a battle that he may not return from had sparked a small flicker of hope within her. Was he afraid he might die without seeing her, or being with her one last time?

But then, why wouldn't he want to see his son? How could he act as though he cared even the slightest about her, but still deny the child they had together?

There were so many questions she needed to ask, but it was then that Trunks decided to wake up, his cries resonating from the baby monitor that sat next to the bed. Vegeta stared at the device for a moment as he pulled on his gloves, before turning his gaze to the blue-haired woman still wrapped up in her bed sheets. She half-expected him to say something, but even his dark eyes gave nothing away as he turned to leave the way he had come.

Having no time to sulk, Bulma threw on her discarded robe and clung to her anger to keep from weeping as she made her way to the nursery.

She was ashamed of her actions, knowing she should have sent the prince away as soon as he'd shown his face, and so when she arrived on the island where the battle was to take place, she simply denied having any contact with him at all when her friends asked about the Saiyan prince, while telling herself that if she acted like she didn't care, then maybe she could start believing it herself.


	9. More To Love

**A/N: Haven't been up to writing much lately, but here's a little something based on some headcanons I have. It's mature near the end, but not full-on smut... sowwy :o**

* * *

Pregnancy certainly hadn't been as kind to her the second time around, Bulma noted as she stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror that hung from the closet door. For the first time in weeks since having her daughter, the heiress dared to drop the towel after her shower and stand in front of that mirror again, the one she had always used to admire herself, but had pointedly avoided after giving birth, unsure she would like what she saw.

As she had feared, her thighs were thicker, her bottom was larger and her belly, though the skin had shrunk back, was much softer than it was before and gone were the faint outlines of well-toned abs. She knew she had gained more weight during this pregnancy than she had with Trunks, but she was an older woman after all and her metabolism wasn't what it used to be.

"It's not so bad," she assured herself quietly, while internally telling herself that she was still healthy, which was most important, but even Bulma could admit that she was a vain woman and she had always been proud of her lean, feminine form.

Bra was several weeks old now and it seemed as though the extra weight was not going to leave as easily as Bulma had hoped. With Trunks, she'd been back to her former body by this time.

The genius sighed, gliding her hands across the small c-section scar that ran above her pubic bone and up over her supple abdomen to cup her breasts, which had also become larger with her weight gain and the fact that she was breastfeeding. Surely, her husband would never complain about that, she thought with a small smirk.

The smile quickly faded, however, as she thought about Vegeta and the fact that the two of them hadn't been intimate, sexually, since their daughter's birth. Her body needed time to heal and while she missed their romps together, she was also relieved that he never pushed her for any kind of intimacy beyond some occasional kissing, afraid that he would see and feel the difference in her body. She hated to admit it, but she was worried he would find her unattractive. After all, he was the epitome of health and had the hardened body of a god, and at the moment, she was all soft and squishy.

She glared at herself in the mirror, angry for thinking such self-critical thoughts. Throwing her arms up in exasperation, she said to herself, "I just had a baby, for Kamisake!"

"Yes, and she's finally asleep. Keep it down, woman," a deep voice grumbled from the doorway and Bulma spun around to face her husband who had silently snuck in behind her.

With a squeal, Bulma grabbed the discarded towel from the floor and held it against her body. The pair simply stared at each other for a moment before Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and cocked an eyebrow at her odd behaviour. After all, since when was his wife so shy and modest?

"Care to explain?" He asked.

"Explain what?" Bulma laughed nervously. "I was just about to get dressed."

At that, Vegeta closed the distance between them, unfurling his arms to slide his hands around his wife's waist. "You can get dressed in a little while. For now…"

When one of his hands reached up to take the towel from her, Bulma gave another little squeak and pulled away, looking up at the Saiyan with wide-eyes, as if she were just as shocked by her own actions as he was. Vegeta frowned in reply before pulling her back and placing his mouth near her ear.

"Bulma," He began, using her real name as he did when they were intimate together, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "The brat is gone out, and the girl is asleep, meaning we have a few hours to ourselves and I fully intend on taking advantage of that fac-"

"Okay, okay," Bulma interrupted. "Just turn off the lights."

Vegeta pulled back this time, eyeing her suspiciously. Something was very off about her tonight and he knew things were not going to play out the way he had anticipated until they 'talked about it', as she so liked to do.

"Alright, what's the matter with you?" He asked, trying in vain to keep the exasperation out of his tone.

For a moment, Bulma thought of lying and saying that there was nothing wrong, but her husband was ridiculously observant and could smell a lie a mile away. She knew there really was no point in beating around the bush, so with a sigh, she began, "It's just… My body is different. It looks different and feels different and I don't know if you'll still like it."

Vegeta frowned, groaning internally as he realized this was one of those times he would need to try and be 'supportive' and 'comforting.' Of course he had noticed that her body was different, but as far as he was concerned, it wasn't a bad thing. In fact, with her breasts and hips even larger and rounder than before, he had been itching to get his hands on them.

He'd been so close, too.

Now, if he said the wrong thing, she would curse him, probably throw something at his head and kick him out of the room for the night. The best solution was to not say anything at all, he decided and in one fell swoop, he picked her up over his shoulder and headed towards the bed with her protesting and smacking his back all the way until he tossed her down on the mattress.

With her face scrunched up in anger, Bulma tightened her hold on the towel she still had laid across her and watched as her husband swiftly removed his clothing, clearly feeling none of the shame she herself was troubled with. Momentarily distracted by his naked glory, she didn't notice that he had grabbed the towel until he yanked it clean off her body and threw it across the room.

"Vegeta!" Bulma whined as he climbed onto the bed, and she stubbornly held her legs together, curling them up against her torso as if they would hide her from his view. His hands rested on her knees, and firmly, but gently pried them apart so he could slip between them, covering her body with his own.

"Did you even listen to what I said?" Bulma grumbled, placing her hands on his sturdy shoulders as his mouth went to work on her neck. _Stupid, spoiled, stubborn Saiyan always has to get what he wants. _The thought made Bulma blink in surprise, because if that was the case, then he clearly wanted_ her_.

An irritated sigh rushed past her ear as he spoke lowly, "I heard you, but your concerns are irrelevant and hold no bearing in reality."

There was a silent "now shut up and let me touch you" that hung in the air as his hands began exploring her body and his lips and tongue tasted her skin. Bulma released a little sigh as she melted against him. His touch was still the same, his smell, everything was familiar and as exciting to her as it had always been. Even after months of being pregnant and weeks of being apart, their bodies still came together like they were designed for each other. It took no time at all before the heiress was fully aroused and the self-conscious thoughts began to fade rapidly to the back of her mind, but the words still left her mouth, as she needed to hear an answer before she forgot.

"So you still find me attractive?"

Vegeta bit back a groan, grinding his very rigid length against the damp heat between her thighs. "Do you really need to ask that?"

Bulma gave a small, impish grin at that, cupping his face in her hands and soothing his annoyance with a kiss. When she pulled away, the mischievous smirk remained and Vegeta nearly sighed in relief at the return of his playful, confident wife, and could only nod in agreement when she said, "Well, in that case, let me get on top!"


	10. Dinner Plans

**A/N: LONG TIME, NO WRITE. I've been completely uninspired and unmotivated to write anything for a while. I finally forced myself to type this thing out, hope it's not horrible :)**

* * *

Vegeta had sensed the two significant power levels several minutes before they reached the compound, and he growled in annoyance when it seemed that his dinner plans had been spoiled. Two of the Z-Fighters, Scarface and the bald one to be exact, made their way to the kitchen, and Vegeta could just make out the woman's weak ki, along with the even weaker ones of her annoying parents. Oh, and of course that strange floating cat-thing. They were most likely congregated around the table for the evening meal.

No, his plans would not be ruined by these idiots, the prince decided. He considered making them leave by force, but that would no doubt cause him unnecessary problems with the woman later. The best thing to do was simply let them finish their food and then leave, so Vegeta grudgingly sat on the roof of the gravity simulator and did something he loathed doing... he waited.

Nearly an hour passed, and eventually Vegeta became so irritated and impatient that he could no longer maintain a meditative state. He leapt to his feet, fists clenched at his sides as he hissed, "How long does it take for these fools to eat?!"

Without much thought, the next moment he was inside the gravity simulator with his fist through the console. He yanked some greasy metal component from the inner workings and was then stalking across the yard to the compound and headed toward the kitchen. Sure enough, he soon heard talking and laughter emanating from the room, which only irritated him further, though the sound died down the moment he entered.

Ignoring the others' stares, he locked eyes with the blue-haired woman and they all jumped in surprise when he dropped the heavy piece of metal on the table with a loud thunk, knocking over the salt, pepper and several other condiments in the process.

"Vegeta, what the hell?" Bulma exclaimed angrily, pushing away from the table and standing to confront the Saiyan face-to-face.

"The simulator needs repairing," He replied simply, his harsh gaze unwavering from the icy blue glare aimed his way.

"I'm having a visit with friends, Vegeta!" Bulma shouted, pointing to the two men and the cat on the other side of the table. Krillin gave the prince a nervous wave, while Yamcha just stared with raised brows. Puar quickly peaked over her friend's shoulder before hiding away again.

"You have a lot of nerve coming in here, acting like I live to serve you! You can shove that vibration control cylinder up your ass!"

Everyone at the table became tight-lipped and wide-eyed at the suggestion, except for Mrs. Briefs who's mouth popped open in a silent "oh!" before gently reprimanding her daughter, "Now, Bulma, that's no way to speak to our guest..."

Without shifting her gaze from the prince, Bulma grumbled, "Not now, mom!"

Dr. Briefs patted his wife's hand while muttering something about tending to the gardens and the two of them stood and quietly left the room.

Bulma exhaled through her nose and poked a well-manicured finger at the Saiyan's chest as she huffed, "You can leave now."

Vegeta glanced down at the offending appendage before narrowing his eyes and slamming a hand down on the table, not hard enough to cause any real damage, but enough to topple any containers that had previously withstood his wrath. Puar squeaked from behind Yamcha's back.

"I'm not leaving until you agree to fix that piece of shit simulator!"

Bulma gasped. "How dare you? It is NOT a piece of shit! I'll have you know that it is one of the most technologically advanced and-"

Vegeta cut her off, "And yet it is constantly breaking down! You call your self a genius, prove it then, woman, and create something worth my time!"

"Hey, you can't talk to Bulma like that!" Yamcha interrupted, standing up from his seat across the table.

Both Vegeta and Bulma turned on him and shouted in unison, "Stay out of this!"

The scarfaced warrior instantly shrank back, looking flustered. Krillin jumped up from his chair as well and began nudging the other fighter to get moving.

"Well, uh, this has been nice, Bulma, but we should really get going... Training and all, y'know..."

Yamcha looked down at Krillin incredulously. "We can't leave her here with this maniac!"

Krillin blanched, catching Vegeta's smirk out of the corner of his eye and instantly remembered all the horribly violent things he'd witness the Saiyan do while wearing that exact same smirk.

"No, no, she's fine. Just a little disagreement between, uh..." He nearly said 'friends' but stopped himself because that would just sound ridiculous. "You got this Bulma? Okay, byyyyeee!"

Without giving her a chance to answer, both the shorter warrior and Puar were shoving Yamcha out of the room with Krillin muttering to him in a hushed voice, though Bulma managed to catch the words, "worse comes to worse", "Goku", and "Dragon Balls."

Once they were alone, the heiress rested a hand on the table and tapped her nails against the expensive wood impatiently while still glaring at the Saiyan, who returned the look with equal intensity.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, you jerk?" She demanded, a little louder than necessary.

Vegeta took a step closer so their noses were nearly touching and said, "You can stop your screeching. They're gone now."

Bulma gaze softened and she blew out a sigh of relief, "Oh, thank Kami, I thought they'd never leave."

With that, she threw her arms around the Saiyan's neck and crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. The prince cupped her rear, lifting her onto the edge of the table and with a quick swipe of his hand, cleared it of all the bottles, plates, cups and utensils, sending them crashing to the floor.

"Oh, Vegeta!" Bulma groaned in annoyance as a cleaning bot whizzed over and began picking up the mess he'd made. Ignoring her scolding, the prince laid her back against the hard wood, his lips against her neck and skilled hands exploring her body.

"Oh, Vegeta!" The heiress groaned his name a second time, though much breathier than the last, and Vegeta smiled victoriously against her skin. His dinner plans hadn't been ruined after all.


	11. Texting Fail

**HAI. Long time, no post-y! Have a dumb, random story about Bulma and Vegeta, set before they were even together. Cringey adult content ahead!**

* * *

The Capsule Corp heiress posed sexily in front of the full-length mirror, wearing nothing but her lacy lingerie. She thrust her chest forward while tossing her curly turquoise hair to the side and jutting her lips out in an attractive pout. Several minutes passed while she admired herself, turning this way and that, and even giving her cute butt a little smack for good measure.

"I am such a babe!" Bulma sighed dreamily to herself and giggled.

She had come up to her room with the intention of getting a good night's sleep, but became distracted when she caught her reflection in the mirror as she was undressing. Running her hands through her lush hair and over her curves once more, an idea popped into her head and she shot herself a mischievous smirk in the mirror before skipping over to the nightstand where she'd left her phone.

She felt especially sexy that evening and needed to share it with someone. She knew her on-and-off-again boyfriend, Yamcha, would appreciate a few snaps of her gorgeous bod and so, laying back on her large, plush bed, she began clicking away with the camera.

In each picture she revealed a little more skin, beginning the series of photos with her slipping off her bra strap, biting her lip teasingly, and by the last photo, she was completely nude. While still caressing her naked body, she tapped on the conversation with her sort-of boyfriend, attached the pictures to a text that read "miss me?" and hit send without a second glance.

Sighing to herself, she dropped the phone onto the duvet and decided to take care of the needy throb of arousal that had built up between her thighs.

Meanwhile, in his room down the hall, Vegeta had just exited the shower and was drying off when he heard a faint buzzing sound. Pinpointing the direction of the noise, he quickly found it's source sitting on the dresser.

"It's so we can talk without actually having to go looking for each other!" The blue-haired woman explained when she'd brought the cell phone to him, as if he'd never seen a communication device before. "I mean, you're always in the gravity room or the kitchen so you're pretty easy to find… but me, I actually have a life, and I'm usually super busy so this will be a good way for you to get a hold of me if you need me."

To demonstrate how it worked, she proceeded to send him a message that said "hey, grumpy!" and he simply scoffed when he read it, before dropping the flimsy piece of tech onto the dresser without another thought. With a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head, the woman left the room, muttering something under her breath that sounded a lot like, "stupid, ungrateful, Saiyan bastard…"

Apparently, she was attempting to communicate with him again, he realized with a grimace, and hesitantly picked it up. With a click, a swipe and another click, he opened the new message and, when he saw what she had sent him, his jaw dropped and he nearly crushed the fragile device in his fist.

What was wrong with her, sending him pornographic images of herself?! What a perverted woman!

Still, he couldn't seem to stop his thumb from shakily, and slowly, swiping through each picture, feeling his face grow hotter as he went. Blushing wasn't the only effect looking at the images had on his body, he realized with mortification.

It must be a mistake, he thought, forcing himself to look away from the final image in which her fingers were delicately caressing the neatly-groomed thatch between her legs. She was a vulgar woman, but she was not that much of a loose cannon that she would send him such private pictures. They were most likely meant for someone else, and she would realize her error soon enough. In the meantime, the self-respecting thing to do would be delete them.

A moment passed and he glanced back at the phone he still held, contemplating. With a shameful sigh, he unknotted the towel and let it fall to the floor before stalking over to the bed and flopping down onto the soft, expensive sheets.

Yes, he would absolutely delete the pictures… once he was done with them, of course.


End file.
